mariofanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mario and Touhou. las 2 sagas se unen
Un nuevo proyecto se avecina. este juego tal vez no lo conozcais, pero se unirá con Super Mario en; "¡Mario and Touhou! sí, y el juego al ser el primer de esta serie de crossovers con los personajes hecho por el mismísimo ZUN, tendrá lugar en gensokyo. ARGUMENTO DEL VIDEOJUEGO La historia es fácil de entender. en Gensokyo, el antagonista, que es springtrap, ha decidido destruir todo gensokyo, y Reimu Hakurei, alarmada, va a buscar ayuda. Por desgracia, solo se le unen Sanae Kochiya y Marisa Kirisame. mientras tanto, en una dimensión diferente, Mario y sus amigos están disfrutando del picnic cuando de repente, el mismo springtrap aparece de la nada y se lleva a Peach a gensokyo a traves de un portal. Mario, enfadado por esto, decide ir a salvarla, y luigi y wario se unen a rescatar a peach. Una vez llegando a Gensokyo, Mario decide explorar el lugar, y ahí, un grupo de Youkais decide a atacar a Mario. Cuando Mario creía que este era su fin, ¡aparece Reimu! Reimu extermina a tiempo a los youkais. Mario se lo agradece un montón, y Reimu le pregunta a Mario que quién es. Reimu le contesta: "Mi nombre es Reimu Hakurei, y soy la sacerdotisa del templo Hakurei" A lo que Mario le dice que él se llama Mario, y ha ido a parar aquí porque un conejo robótico secuestró a Peach. Reimu dice: "ya veo" " así que Springtrap quiere dominar no solo el mundo, si no tambien los demás mundos del universo." Mario se pone a decir algo de manera muy rápida, por lo que no se le entiende, pero reimu le explica que Springtrap es un conejo robótico que vino del nuevo restaurante abierto en Gensokyo. Mientras tanto Luigi y Wario no saben qué hacer, y un grupo de Youkais los ataca, pero wario aplasta a todos los Youkais. En ese momento se encuentran a Marisa Kirisame y a Sanae. Sanae, con miedo de que Wario por su cara de ladrón pudiera ser subordinado de Springtrap, así comienza una batalla en la que eliges a uno de los 2 luchar contra una de las chicas. (wario con Sanae, y Luigi con Marisa) Una vez que ambos héroes ganan a las chicas, estas suplican que no se lleven los tesoros. Wario confundido dice: " ¿de qué estais hablando?" a lo que Marisa le dice que si quiere robar, tendrá que pasar sobre su cadáver de maga. Wario dice que no vino a robar, si no a salvar a una chica de pelo rubio y vestido rosa. Marisa y Sanae no saben de quién habla, así que preguntan que si Springtrap se ha llevado a esa chica que tanto le importa. en ese momento luigi dice que un conejo robótico se llevó a la princesa peach de su mundo. Sanae le dice que ese conejo que si no sería por casualidad Springtrap. Luigi no sabe que ese es el conejo que secuestró a Peach y preguntó quién era Springtrap. en ese momento Marisa le muestra una foto, y Wario dice que ese era el conejo que se llevó a Peach. Marisa y Sanae deciden dejar que Luigi y Wario les sigan. luego despues de juntarse los 3, deciden idear un plan para derrotar a todos los Youkais y freddies que Springtrap ha enviado para repoblar la humanidad con animatrónicos. la historia avanzará segun el juego vaya avanzando. si pasas el nivel uno, Liberarás a Nitori kawashiro. mientras tanto, Toad en la dimensión de Mario, se adentra a ver qué pasa. podrás obtener una nueva combinación entre Toad y Nitori. Si pasas el nivel 2, liberarás a Yukari y Ran (Ran viene con chen) en la dimensión de Mario, waluigi y Toadette entran a ver por qué los demás tardan tanto. Si pasas el nivel 3, conseguirás información acerca de quién fue springtrap en 1987. Si vas al nivel 4, podrás elegir a Reimu para salvar a Alice que fue poseida por Springtrap, o a Marisa para salvar a Sanae de que springtrap la mate. da igual a quién elijas. ambas consiguen los que se proponen. si terminas el nivel 4. Con Reimu, se muestra cómo Alice deja de estar poseida y Alice pide perdón por atacar a Reimu. Con Marisa, se muestra a Marisa apartando a Sanae, y lanzar un Master Spark a Springtrap, dejándolo debil y haciendo que se vaya. si llegas al nivel 5. veremos cómo koishi komeiji consigue escapar mientras springtrap no vigila. en este nivel, la controlamos únicamente a ella. Si pasas el nivel 5. Se ve cómo Satori komeiji (hermana mayor de Koishi) pierde el casco de control mental, y deja a Springtrap, para más tarde unirse a nuestros héroes. Al llegar al nivel 6 podemos ver a Kaguya y a Peach encarceladas, junto a Springtrap riéndose. en este nivel controlamos a Reimu y a Mario, mientras muchos freddies pequeños nos atacan. al finalizar el nivel 6, Mario y Reimu deciden quitarle la cabeza a Springtrap para darse cuenta de que ¡ Mokou estaba dentro! Mokou pide perdón por todo lo que hizo y libera a Kaguya y a Peach, terminando el juego EL GAMEPLAYRH (VALGO PA' CHIQUITO DE LA CALZADA) Lo que es el gameplay, (la jugabilidad) Es al estilo de Touhou. los de disparos. por esa razón el juego es extremadamente dificil de pasar. ya verás en el nivel 3. pero tenemos el focus. ¡el bendito y glorioso focus! (inserte coro angelical) ¡oh, gracias ZUN por darnos el focus! (debo dejar el chocolate) ahora volviendo a lo esencial, el juego no es largo. es la media de un Touhou normal (poco más de media hora) pero como se que a la primera no vas a pasar del nivel 3, luego hay un nivel extra para los proh. Los pros que se pasan el juego sin continues. ¿puedes tú? (Yo si puedo) (ZUN si puede) PERSONAJES DEL JUEGO EQUIPO HÉROE Reimu hakurei y Mario Velocidad: 3 (eso es bueno) Fuerza: 4 (eso es muy bueno) Rango: 3 (está bien) EQUIPO SEGUNDÓN Marisa Kirisame y Luigi Velocidad: 4 (eso solo es bueno en los 3 primeros niveles) Fuerza: 4 (eso solo pasa con Marisa) Rango 1: (no es bueno) FORMACIÓN AMARILLO Y VERDE Sanae kochiya y Wario Velocidad: 2 (gracias wario) Fuerza: 5 (dios te bendiga Wario) Rango: 2 (no son buenos en rango) Equipo kawaii Está formado por Nitori kawashiro y Toad. (de ahí viene el nombre del equipo) (de que son lindos) Velocidad: 5 (los kappas son rápidos) Fuerza: 1 (desastre) Rango: 4 (apuntan con certeza) Equipo Yakumo Formado por Yukari Yakumo y Ran yakumo (esta viene con Chen) Velocidad: 4 Fuerza: 3 Rango: 3 EQUIPO WALUIGI Y TOADETTE Formado por Waluigi y Toadette (no me digas, no me lo esperaba) (sarcasmo) Velocidad: 3. Fuerza: 2 Rango: 5 EQUIPO KOMEIJI Únicamente jugable en el nivel extra. están Las hermanas Komeiji (koishi y Satori) Velocidad: 4 Fuerza: 4 Rango: 4 Diálogos de Personajes ( Un dia, Reimu Hakurei estaba haciendo sus labores en el templo Hakurei, cuando de repente un conejo aparece...) Springtrap: ¡MUAJAJAJA! ¡soy Springtrap, líder del universo y de todo Gensokyo! Reimu: Oh, tio. eso no puede ser bueno. ¡Dita sea! ¿y mi móvil? ah, ya. no tengo movil. (y así, Reimu fue a buscar gente para conseguir derrotar a Springtrap. pero por desgracia... solo se le unieron Sanae Kochiya, y Marisa Kirisame) (Mientras tanto en otra dimensión, un carismático personaje está disfrutando del picnic. por supuesto, estamos hablando de Mario. Y sus amigos también vinieron al picnic. todo iba bien hasta que de repente...) (un portal se abre) Springtrap: ¡MUAJAJAJA! me llevaré a vuestra princesa si no os importa. (springtrap secuestra a Peach) Peach: ¡AUXILIO! (springtrap se lleva a Peach a Gensokyo a traves del portal) Mario: ¡MALDITO CONEJO! ¡Vuelve aquí! (se mete en el portal) Luigi: ¡espera, Mario! Wario: ¡nosotros también te acompañamos! (se meten en el portal) (Una vez en Gensokyo, nuestros queridos héroes se perdieron. mientras tanto, Mario decidió explorar la zona, hasta que unos youkais decidieron atacarle) Mario: ¡OH no! ¡estoy perdido! (Aparece Reimu) ¡RASENGAAAAAAAAAN! (los youkais explotan) Mario: ¡Oh, mil gracias por salvarme! Reimu: No hay de qué. ¿Quién eres? Mario: Soy Mario. Vine aquí porque un conejo secuestró a una princesa en mi mundo. Reimu: yo soy Reimu Hakurei. sacerdotisa del templo Hakurei. Springtrap quiere destruir Gensokyo. Mario: (habla muy rápido) Reimu: Tranquilízate, Mario. Springtrap es un conejo robótico que escapó del restaurante que abrimos en Gensokyo. aquí tienes una foto. Mario: ¡Ese es el conejo que secuestró a Peach! Reimu: ¿a tí tambien te ha atacado? Mario: Secuestró a Peach. Reimu: vamos al templo a idear un plan contra springtrap. (Luigi y Wario están en otra zona distinta,y un grupo de youkais decide atacar a nuestros 2 heroes, pero...) Wario: ¡Salto bomba! (Wario aplasta a los Youkais) no te preocupes, Luigi. Estos enemigos no son fuertes. son bastante débiles. (mientras tanto Sanae avista a nuestros héroes) Sanae: Marisa, tengo miedo de que eso bigotudo de amarillo sea un subordinado de Springtrap. Marisa: Tranquila, los venceremos. ¡eh, vosotros! ¡no vais a cumplir las ordenes de vuestro amo! Diálogo cuando cualquiera de los héroes gana a las chicas Wario y Luigi: bien, hemos ganado. Marisa y Sanae: ¡por favor, no os llevéis los tesoros! Wario: ¿de qué habláis? Marisa: ¡para conseguir nuestros recursos, pasaréis antes por mi cadáver de maga! Wario: por raro que parezca, no vine a robar. Vine a salvar a una chica de pelo rubio que fue secuestrada por un conejo. Marisa y sanae: no se de quién hablas. Sanae: ¿No será por casualidad el conejo, el malvado Springtrap? Luigi: ¿quién es springtrap? Marisa: tengo una foto en el Ipad. Wario: ¡ese es el conejo que secuestró a Peach! Marisa y Sanae: dejaremos que os unáis a nosotras. Todos reunidos en el templo hakurei Reimu: chicos, tenemos que idear un plan para acabar con todos los youkais y Freddies que hay por gensokyo. Mario, tú irás conmigo. Mario: Okey dokey. Reimu: Luigi, tú irás con Marisa. Marisa: bienvenido, Luigi. Luigi: Gracias. Reimu: Y wario, tú vas con Sanae. Wario: ¡vamos allá! Sanae: Listos. Reimu: ahora vamos a exterminar a Youkais y Freddies adictos a la pizza. Mario: Solo con decir eso, me han entrado ganas de comer espaguetis. Reimu: ¿no puedes esperar media hora? Mario: vaaale. Reimu: ¡adelante, equipos! a registrar juntos el perímetro. Tras pasar el primer nivel Nitori kawashiro: ¡gracias por salvarme! solo por eso, me uno a vosotros. Reimu: ¡de acuerdo! Mario: por supuesto. (mientras tanto, en la dimensión de Mario...) Toad: oh... ese portal es raro. ¿qué habrá en él? (entra) ¡hola, Mario! Nitori: ¡ay, qué monada! Toad: ¡oh, qué guapa eres! Nitori: (se sonroja) ¡vas a hacer que me sonroje! ¿Puede unirse él tambien? Mario: por supuesto que sí. Es amigo mio. Tras pasar el segundo nivel (Reimu Libera a Yukari y a Ran) Yukari: muchas gracias, Reimu y hombre de traje rojo y bigote. También al resto. Nitori: yo creía que el mérito era suyo. Toad: ¡qué divertido es esto! Luigi: no no no hay de qué. Ran: Ese conejo nos atrapó durante un buen rato, para conquistar Gensokyo. Chen: Tiene secuestradas a Kaguya, y a una chica de pelo rubio. Mario: peach... (mientras tanto en la dimensión de Mario...) Waluigi: wario está tardando mucho en volver. Toadette: y toad aún no ha vuelto. Waluigi: vamos a ver. Toadette: vale. (entran al portal) Tras pasar el tercer nivel Springtrap: Esto no se acabó aquí. Volveré, y conquistaré gensokyo. ¡y mataré a Kaguya! y la del pelo rubio tambien. ay... qué malito estoy. voy a ver si encuentro jarabe. (se le caen unos papeles y se va) Reimu: A ver, aquí dice algo de 1987. Springtrap al parecer era un animatrónico sin usar desde hace mucho tiempo. Y se rumorea que alguien hace casi 30 años, se metió dentro de Springtrap, causándole la muerte rápidamente. Mario: ¡Mamma mia! Luigi: madre mia... Wario: ¡hala! Toad: tengo miedo. Nitori: no te preocupes, yo te protegeré. (abraza a Toad) Marisa: eso si que es brutal. Waluigi: oh, qué asco. Toadette: eso tuvo que ser horrible. Tras empezar el cuarto nivel (con Reimu) Alice: ¡no pasarás! Reimu: Alice, soy Reimu. Alice: no se quién eres, pero yo solo obedezco a Springtrap. Springtrap: Inútil, ahora tu amiga está bajo mi control. ¿qué vas a hacer? (cacarea) bueno, voy a matar a Sanae. Marisa: ¡ni se te ocurra! Tras empezar el cuarto nivel (con Marisa) Springtrap: ¡MUAJAJAJA! ¡ya eres mia, Sanae! Marisa: ¡no voy a dejar que le pongas un dedo encima a Sanae! Springtrap: adelante, demuestra de qué estás hecha. Marisa: Yo de carne, no como tú. Springtrap: Ahora si que me has cabreado. Tras terminar el cuarto nivel con Reimu. Reimu: ¡Alice, soy yo! (le quita el casco de control mental) Alice: ¿qué ha pasado? ¿dónde estoy? Reimu: Ya era hora de que volvieras en sí, hija. Springtrap te lavó el cerebro para que me atacaras. Alice: ¡perdóname, Reimu! Reimu: Tranquila, no pasa nada. Tras terminar el cuarto nivel con Marisa Marisa: ¡Aparta, Sanae! (aparta a Sanae) ¡MASTER SPAAAAAAAAAARK! (el master spark da a Springtrap) Springtrap: ay, qué mal me encuentro. mejor me voy a mi refugio a consumir el amado jarabe curativo. (se va gimoteando) Sanae: ¡Gracias por salvarme! Marisa: No hay de que. Wario: Chicos, Springtrap está en ese castillo. Reimu: ¡Vamos alla! Tras empezar el quinto nivel Koishi: Bien, escapé de mi celda. Ahora solo me queda buscar a mi hermanita. mientras tanto, saldré de aquí. Freddies: Inhala nuestra furia, niña. Koishi: parece que no os han enseñado cómo tratar a la gente. Tras terminar el quinto nivel Koishi: Despierta, idiota. (la abofetea varias veces) Satori komeiji: ¿qué ha pasado? Koishi: Hija, ya era hora de que volvieras. te he quitado el casco que Springtrap te puso. Satori: Ese maldito Springtrap... (despues...) Reimu: ¡hola koishi! Koishi: hola Reimu. Satori: (de mala gana) hola. Mario: hola, bienvenidas al grupo. Wario:ahora que estamos todos, es hora de adentrarse en el castillo de Springtrap. Reimu: Iremos Mario y yo. Mario: Tened cuidado, y tranquilos, volveremos. Tras empezar el último nivel Kaguya: Socorro... reimu... ayuda... Peach: ¡Socorro, Mario! Mario: ¡ya voy, Peach! Reimu: ¡vamos a sacarte, kaguya. Springtrap: ¡MUAJAJAJA! no podeis ganarme (se rie) ¿osas enfrentarse a la divinidad de Springtrap? Reimu: ¡no nos asustan tus malos chistes! Mario: ¡exacto! Reimu: Mario, vamos allá. springtrap:¡atacad, freddies! Freddies: Inhalad nuestra furia. Tras terminar el último nivel Springtrap: ¡Basta! ¡basta, no puedo soportar más este dolor! ¡quiero vivir, os lo suplico! Reimu: Mario, procede a quitarle la máscara. Mario: de acuerdo, Reimu. (Mario le quita la máscara) Mokou: ¡dejadme vivir! Kaguya: ¡Mokou! ¡deja de intentar matarme otra vez! ¡si ambas somos inmortales! Mokou: ¡no descansaré hasta matarte. Kaguya: ¡¿a que bajo y te doy?! Wario: ¡alto! Luigi: lo primero es saber por qué esta chica se disfrazó de Springtrap. Sanae: cierto. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Mokou: Porque Kaguya merecía morir. y tambien odio a las princesas. Me recuerdan a Kaguya. Ella humilló a mi padre porque no consiguió superar las pruebas imposibles. Y por su culpa, murió de forma indigna, torturado por la humillación. Reimu: Lo importante es que hayas aprendido la lección Mario: Prométenos que nunca volverás a secuestrar a Peach. Mokou: Os pido perdón por lo que hice. ¿alguien me echa una mano? los resortes se me han clavado en el esternon. (libera a Peach y kaguya) Kaguya: Hasta la vista, perdedora. Mokou: Ya veremos quién es una perdedora... Mario: Supongo que aquí termina la aventura. Reimu: Adiós, Mario. Siempre te recordaré. Mario: Adios, Reimu, nunca te olvidaré. Luigi: Espero que podamos volver a vernos. Marisa: ¡adios, Lugi! Wario: Adios, Sanae. tú me has enseñado a disfrutar de la vida. Sanae: Adios, Wario. Toad: (llora) no quiero irme. Nitori: (llora) yo tampoco, pero tienes que irte. siempre ocuparás un hueco especial en mi corazón. Nunca te olvidaré, nitori. Nitori: seguro que nos volveremos a ver. CURIOSIDADES A pesar de que el crossover es de Mario y Touhou, Springtrap y los freddies son de five nights at freddy's Cuando puse lo que ocurría en el nivel 6, no sabía que Mokou odiaba a Kaguya en realidad, pero lo puse. resultó coincidencia que en el perfil ponga que Mokou odia a Kaguya. La frase de los Freddies fue sacada de una parodia de Five nights at freddy's Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Crossovers Categoría:Juegos de disparos Categoría:Juegos creados por Chuuckykawaii Categoría:Juegos de Mario